Technology advances have increased automation for products, devices, and systems. Typically, a user may control said automation via a user interface that allows them to invoke a function, feature, and/or operation such as by asserting input including a question, statement, and/or a command. There is a need to design and implement user interfaces that require little or no training to learn for a broad userbase, are natural, and/or intuitive.